Señales De Un Shinigami Aburrido
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Después de terminar una relación sentimental, tienes miedo de empezar otra y por eso casi siempre metes la pata, así que... ¿Cómo saber cuando la soltería está afectándote demasiado? Reconócelo con estas señales... Leve IchiRuki.


¡Saludos amigas y amigos de FF! Acá les traigo otro One-Shot para Bleach y de corazón espero que les guste. Me vino la inspiración al leer una vieja revista para mujeres que encontré hace poco.

La protagonista principal es Matsumoto Rangiku debido al contenido de la historia -es ella quien habla mayormente por ser la autora de las ideas acá presentadas-, si bien hay mención de otros personajes y leve IchiRuki.

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido, recuerden que el enlace está al final de la lectura. Sin más, los invito a leer.

**Título: **Señales De Un Shinigami Aburrido.

**Summary:** A veces cosas así pasan en las relaciones pero no son nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, cuando los demás empiezan a notarlo es mejor poner manos a la obra. Pero ¿cómo saber cuando la soltería te está afectando demasiado? Reconócelo con estas señales...

**Grado:** T

**Categoría:** Humor.

**Post-Data:**_ Aún no me hago la idea de que este 04 de Octubre es la despedida IchiRuki. __¡No…! A ver si los de Pierrot no se tardan tanto en el reencuentro, como ocurrió en el manga. ¡Consuelo con un Review!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Señales De Un Shinigami Aburrido**

Es completamente normal que hombres y mujeres sostengan una relación sentimental, llámese noviazgo, matrimonio, unión libre, acompañamiento, emparejamiento, etc., etc. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que eso no resulta y, volver al estado de soltería, suele ser difícil. Más aún si la relación sostenida en el pasado fue buena y seria o llevaba cierto tiempo… Tanto así, que después de ese lapso, las personas se vuelven reacias a comenzar una nueva relación y cometen errores en la nueva búsqueda de sensaciones.

Y para colmo, en situaciones como esa, nadie queda exento, incluso los shinigamis… Pero, ¿cómo reconocer a un Shinigami soltero?

La respuesta es fácil: Viendo lo aburrido que se ha vuelto… Porque conspira contra él mismo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cierta mañana, en las instalaciones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, una mujer muy voluptuosa de rubia cabellera hablaba a viva voz sobre el estado de algunos compañeros y compañeras del Seireitei, principalmente de aquellas que mostraban un humor MUY serio y hasta pesado.

-¿En qué piensas, Rangiku-San? -Le preguntaba Hinamori, mientras esperaban a otras miembros de la Asociación.

-Solo pensaba en que, hay quienes pudiendo disfrutar la situación que se les presenta, hacen todo lo contrario y alejan aquello que puede significar algo…

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A que hay quienes, pudiendo ser felices teniendo pareja, rechazan toda posibilidad de contacto con alguien más. Se alejan de sus amistades y se encierran, muchas veces porque temen entablar una nueva relación… Cómo si no supieran que nada en nuestra existencia es fácil.

-¿Cómo reconoces a esas personas, Rangiku-San? -Le preguntó Isane, sentándose junto a ellas.

-Muy simple -respondió-. Por esto.

Y de entre sus pechos -obvio- sacó una hoja de papel, una que llevaba por título _"Señales De Un Shinigami Aburrido… Que Necesita Acción"_. Con solo ver la caligrafía se reconoció que ella misma había escrito en el.

-Esta es la primera señal para reconocer a ciertos shinigamis que necesitan "ejercitarse" pero lo hacen de MUY mala manera -dijo la Teniente del Décimo Escuadrón-: _**"Si Oomaeda fuera un poquito menos obeso y tuvieras menos ego y prepotencia que Aizen, podrías ignorar el resto de sus defectos y desgracias. Así, podrías hacerle un espacio en tu agenda vacía, aunque solo fuera una cita de cinco minutos"**_.

Isane e Hinamori rieron.

-Y eso no es nada -continuó la rubia-, acá está la otra señal: _**"Hasta mi Capitán **_-Hitsugaya Toushiro-_** ha comenzado a decirte que debes salir a recorrer los pasillos y demás escuadrones para buscar novio"**_.

-Eso ha sido muy ingenioso -habló Yoruichi mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa-, aunque dudo que ese chico amargado diga eso.

-Pues aún continua: _**"Muchas veces te sorprendes preguntando si unos de los colaboradores del Capitán Kurotsuchi, Akon, está disponible… Aunque sea para hablar de defunciones, atrocidades y demás experimentos"**_.

Hubo una carcajada grupal entre las presentes. Y justo en esos momentos, Rukia y Yachiru llegaban a sentarse con ellas.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó la Pelinegra.

-Nada, nada… Tú solo escucha, Kuchiki-San… -Respondió Yoruichi sonriendo-. Solo Escucha…

-Cuarta señal -habló Rangiku-: _**"Cuando vas de compras o a comer a algún lugar, te sorprendes extasiada contemplando los pepinos… Sobre todo cuando ya has probado OTROS pepinos"**_.

Hinamori e Isane se sonrojaron tanto que parecían tomates y Rukia bajó la mirada avergonzada. La mujer-gato rió con todas sus fuerzas. Y es que no había que ser adivino para saber de que OTROS pepinos hablaba Matsumoto.

-Dime Kia-Chan, ¿Ichigo tiene grande ESA hortaliza? -Las carcajadas de las mujeres se oían por todo el Seireitei.

-Eh… Eh… -La pobre chica estaba roja.

-Déjala en paz, Matsumoto. A lo mejor aún n-no lo ha DEGUSTADO -contestó entrecortadamente Yoruichi-, con lo inocente qu-que es ese chico -continuó la morena mujer-, dudo mucho que sepa de que hablamos…

-Sí, eso -susurró Rukia-, además con Nii-Sama cuidándome… _Si supieran la verdad…_ Pensó la hermana de Byakuya, _no me dejarían en paz. Aunque viendo que TODO en Ichigo es grande, era de suponer que ESO también es así._ -Y a su mente vinieron unas recientes y buenas memorias con el Pelinaranja.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor continuo y… ¡Siéntate con nosotras Nanao! A lo mejor te decides a dar el siguiente paso con el Capitán Kyoraku…, -la aludida se sonrojó y se ajustó las gafas antes de tomar asiento- aquí a la par mía -dijo Rangiku-, y ahora, quinta señal: _**"Estás desarrollando el Síndrome del Túnel Carpiano**_ (1)_** y no es precisamente por estar todo el día llenando papeles e informes, sino por la falta de toc…"**_. -Y se cortó al reírse.

De nuevo se escucharon las otras risas… Y es que el doble sentido se hacía patente otra vez.

-Y esta es la sexta señal: _**"Por más que tratas, no recuerdas con exactitud porqué te peleaste y terminaste con tus ex novios"**_.

-¿Quién, además de Rukia-Chan, tiene pareja? -Preguntó Yachiru.

-Que yo sepa, nadie. Solo hay intentos tímidos de emparejarse. -Habló Soi Fong, que miraba con idolatría a Yoruichi.

-Deberíamos de hacer una fiesta para solteros… ¡Tal vez hay una buena pesca para todas! En fin, séptima señal: _**"Tienes las instalaciones de tu escuadrón limpio, tus informes completos y en orden, e incluso tienes tiempo de acompañar al Capitán Kuchiki en su hora del té"**_.

-Si Byakuya-Bo te escuchara, de seguro más que pensar, actuaría rápido y te arrancaría la cabeza -soltó en risotadas la amiga de Urahara-. ¿Cuáles serán las diversiones de tu hermano, Kuchiki?

-Sus peces y la caligrafía… -dijo la aludida-, además de pensar formas de cómo echar a Ichigo del Seireitei…

-¿En serio? Pensé que ya había aceptado tu relación con él -indagó Matsumoto.

-Sí, y yo odio a Chappy… -respondió apenada-. Con Nii-Sama hay cosas imposibles… O difíciles.

-Pues deberías embarazarte de Ichigo, Kia-Chan. Así tu hermano los deja en paz y de una buena vez…

-Yo no… Bueno él y yo… Nos cuidamos y…

-¡¿Ya has hecho el a…? -Rangiku no terminó de formular la pregunta porque Yoruichi le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No nos desviemos del tema y continúa con tu lectura. -Rukia suspiró aliviada.

-Octava señal entonces: _**"Cuando vas de paseo a las playas del Mundo Real o aquí mismo en el Seireitei, al ponerte el traje de baño, notas con horror que tu línea del bikini parece una selva"**_.

Todas -sin excepción alguna- rieron por el comentario. Si bien Nanao, Isane y Momo otra vez se sonrojaron y Rukia escupió el té que bebía.

-Ejem, ejem -se aclaró la voz Matsumoto-, novena señal:- _**"Acabas de darle permiso al Capitán Comandante Yamamoto para que te 'empareje' con cualquiera de sus sub-alternos... Sub-alternos que no incluyen Capitanes ni Tenientes y Oficiales de importancia en la Sociedad de Almas"**_.

-¿Quiénes podrían entrar en esa categoría? -Preguntó Isane.

-A lo mejor Umesada (2), Hiyosu (3) o alguien de la limpieza. -Respondió Soi Fong con el rostro contrariado.

-Quizá -dijo Yoruichi-, pero será mejor que continúes leyendo, Matsumoto.

-Bien, acá está la décima y última señal. Ojo, no es mi problema si ustedes no saben de qué hablo: _**"Tu paquete de preservativos, bueno, condones; no solo expiró, sino que esa marca ya ni siquiera existe en el mercado"**_.

-¿Condones? -Inquirió Hinamori con inocencia-, ¿qué es eso?, ¿a qué te refieres Rangiku-San?

-Los condones o preservativos son un método que se usa en el Mundo Real cuando quieres evitar un embarazo -acotó Rukia-. Es lo más usado por los seres vivos a la hora de… De cuidarse.

-¿En serio? -Otra vez Momo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, Kia-Chan?, ¿acaso Kurosaki y tú…? -Rangiku quería llegar al fondo de "esa" relación".

-¿Eh? No, no… Lo que pasa es que el papá de Ichigo es doctor y, y… Bueno, siempre saca a relucir el tema de los noviazgos, el linaje, los nietos y… Otras cosas (por no decir SEXO a secas). -Lo que en realidad Rukia quiso decir, es que Isshin les había regalado condones y otros artilugios para que ella y Fresa-Kun se "entretuvieran" en la cama. No sin antes darles una charla exhaustiva del tema…

Aunque de paso, se acordó que mientras estuvo en Karakura con el Pelinaranja, a ambos se les olvidó usar "aquello".

-Matsumoto -se cortó la línea de pensamientos de Rukia-, eso ha sido muy instructivo -dijo Yoruichi-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir eso?

-Fácil. Solo ví la patética existencia que llevan ciertos shinigamis y humanos.

-¿Quienes? -Pregunto Yachiru curiosa.

-Uno de ellos es Ikkaku. Una chica del Mundo Real llamada Mizuho está completamente loca por él; pero el calvito… -Rangiku movió el rostro desanimada-, si tan solo no fuera tan aburrido y se dejara llevar… Otro es mi Capitán.

-¿Toushiro-Kun? -Inquirió Momo.

-¡Por supuesto! Si no fuera tan amargado y serio, hace ya mucho tiempo que sería cuñado de Ichigo… Siempre le tomo el pelo a mi Capitán con Karin-Chan… -Hinamori se sonrojó y avergonzada dirigió la vista a otro lado-. ¡Hacen tan linda pareja!

-¡No me lo creo! -Exclamaron Nanao e Isane.

-¡Y tú no digas nada! -respondió Ran-Chan a la chica de gafas-, si dejarás de golpear e insultar al Capitán Kyoraku cada vez que abre la boca, sabrías que tan divertido puede llegar a ser. ¡Arriba el amor!

El rojo de las mejillas en Nanao fue tan fuerte que le hizo competencia al cabello de Renji.

-A ver, a ver ¿quien más falta? ¡Ah, sí! Inoue-San y el chico Quincy, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! -se repitió y recordó-, Ishida Uryuu. No sé ustedes pero se ven tan monos…

Y la charla continuó. Solo que, la reunión planeada para ese día en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, por obvias razones se canceló.

Pero es que el tema que había sacado a relucir Matsumoto Rangiku era incómodo pero cierto, puesto que: ¿Cuántas veces las personas necesitan un cambio y hacen caso omiso de ello? Porque si bien la soltería está perfecta, estar acompañado muchas veces es mejor... Sobre todo si el que te acompaña es el amor de tu vida -o muerte-.

Ahora solo esperemos ver quien de todos nuestros amigos del Seireitei y Karakura da el primer paso…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** Espero que la lectura les haya agradado, no saben cuánto me reí al escribirlo. Realmente lo hice de corazón para ustedes. Y pues, tomando en cuenta que el discurso fue mayormente de Rangiku, es que la "conversación" cayó en esa temática "escabrosa", XD. ¿Notaron el leve IchiRuki? A ver qué nueva sorpresas nos depara Tite en este nuevo arco de Bleach… Por cierto, ¿Quién ya vió completamente la última película de Bürichi? ¡No olviden comentar mi humilde One-Shot! ¡Saludos!

Síndrome del Túnel Carpiano (1): Padecimiento que se da en la muñeca de la mano (ya sea derecha o izquierda) que produce inmovilidad y cierto grado de dolor. Se origina cuando una persona pasa haciendo la misma actividad siempre -como las costureras o diseñadores gráficos-, volviendo rígidos los músculos y tendones. La parte interna de la muñeca se "ahueca" inutilizándola poco a poco. Se corrige con una pequeña cirugía.

Umesada (2): Líder de un pequeño batallón que intenta encontrar a los ryokas -Inoue e Ishida- que tratan de rescatar a Kuchiki Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas. Es tan bobo, que de hecho, ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando este par roba vestimenta shinigami de unos oficiales que pasaban por ahí.

Hiyosu (3): Sub-alterno de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Feo, obeso, calvo y con una gran dentadura. Aparece con más detalle en el manga cuando el gigai de Rukia es entregado al Instituto de Desarrollo y Tecnología, días después de traerla arrestada a la Sociedad de Almas. Se muestra fascinado con el cuerpo falso y pasa horas admirando -y tocando- aquella maravilla de gigai.

Hoy sí, me despido… ¡Se cuidan! Su amiga desde la distancia y el internet, Kuchiki9474.


End file.
